


Art for Kateis_Cakeis' story "To Start Anew"

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for Kateis_Cakeis' story "To Start Anew"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Start Anew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919503) by [Kateis_Cakeis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis). 



Summary provided by the author:

Was it possible, to correct the wrongs of the world? To go back and see if choices really mattered. To see if people could change, or if they are always the same at their core. Were events always destined to happen? Fixed?

Well, a disgruntled Merlin was about to find out. For waiting a hundred years was enough. Going back in time and making alterations, surely that would be the answer. Because if he was kind, perhaps things could be new, could be different. Maybe Arthur could live.

[ ](https://imgur.com/L8Sb8va)

[ ](https://imgur.com/VXZQXfr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/lYzM3tU)

[](https://imgur.com/Nx4CIDl)

[ ](https://imgur.com/JFZwceT)


End file.
